I For You's SIDE STORY: Calm Before the Storm
by Fei Mei
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya sampai Hinata menuliskan blog yang berisi uneg-uneg terhadap dosennya yang menyebalkan bernama Hatake Kakashi? AU, oneshot SIDE STORY dari fict 'I For You' yang mengambil latar setelah chapter 1 dan sebelum chapter 2.


**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING**: AU, oneshot** SIDE STORY** dari fict 'I For You' yang mengambil latar setelah chapter 1 dan sebelum chapter 2.

**.**

**.**

**I For You's SIDE STORY: Calm Before the Storm**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah minggu kedua dimana Hinata dan teman-teman seangkatannya resmi menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha. Selama seminggu kemarin, para dosen biasanya akan menghabiskan minimal tiga puluh menit untuk perkenalan diri dan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang akan para mahasiswa pelajari di mata kuliah yang masing-masing dosen pegang. Dan di penghujung jam menuju usainya kelas, setiap dosen langsung memberi para mahasiswa baru itu 'kejutan' yang kini bisa diketahui sebagai 'tugas'.

Untuk kelas Kurenai sendiri, tugas yang diberikan adalah tugas presentasi. Yah, mata kuliah yang dipegang Kurenai memang mata kuliah yang memiliki paling banyak tugas presentasi di semester berapa pun.

Hari ini adalah jadwal presentasi untuk yang bernomor absen satu sampai sepuluh. Dari tadi pagi, kesepuluh mahasiswa yang 'beruntung' ini sudah mempersiapkan diri masing-masing, padahal mereka akan maju presentasi pada pukul sebelas.

Hinata, tokoh utama cerita kita ini cukup beruntung karena ia memiliki nomor 19 sebagai nomor absennya. Jadilah ia berencana untuk memperhatikan teman-temannya yang maju presentasi hari ini, lalu mencontoh cara presentasi mereka minggu depan. Bukan, bukannya Hinata ingin menyontek cara presentasi mereka, tapi karena gadis itu sudah tidak biasa presentasi seorang diri di depan kelas.

Mata kuliah pertama selesai pukul 10.30. Hinata beranjak pergi ke minimarket di sebelah kampusnya bersama dengan Temari, Sakura, dan Ino. Tidak berniat beli apa-apa sih, mereka hanya ingin jalan saja. Mereka lelah karena harus duduk di kursi kayu terus menerus dari pukul tujuh pagi tadi, ditambah angin AC yang _sangat_ dingin.

Saat jam dinding di minimarket sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.55, keempat gadis itu berniat untuk kembali ke kampus, karena mereka tidak ingin telat masuk kelas. Sambil berjalan, seperti biasa mereka berempat bergosip ria. Dari hal A sampai Z, dari hal yang terbilang penting sampai hal yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak penting.

Mengingat tinggal lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, keempat gadis itu mempercepat langkah mereka di tempat parkir, sambil terus mengobrol dan menggosipkan tentang para dosen.

"Duh, bakal telat tidak, ya?" keluh Ino.

"Mungkin tinggal dua-tiga menitan lagi sampai jam sebelas," kata Hinata. "Yah, biasanya dosen di mata kuliah satu ini tidak akan datang tepat waktu kok. Dan biasanya yang akan masuk kelas duluan bukan dosen utama kita, melainkan si Kakashi."

"Ng...eh, itu dia bukan, sih?" tanya Temari saat mereka melewati sebuah mobil besar berwarna hitam. Temari secara tidak langsung menunjuk sesosok pria yang nyaris selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura.

Seketika itu juga ketiga teman Temari menengok ke arah yang gadis itu lihat. Dan...eng ing eng! Kakashi memang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka, dan sedang melihat ke arah mereka!

Temari hanya menyapa si dosen muda dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan si dosen hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya kepada keempat gadis yang merupakan mahasiswa di jurusannya itu. Kemudian si dosen pun pergi ke minimarket yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh keempat gadis tersebut.

"Lah, kalau dia baru pergi ke minimarket sekarang, berarti kita masih ada waktu untuk ke kamar mandi!" ujar Sakura. "Ayo, cepat! Sebelum dia masuk duluan ke kelas!"

Lalu Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Temari pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya yang memiliki 'keperluan' di kamar mandi hanya Sakura, tetapi biar kompak, tiga orang temannya ikut menungguinya.

Saat sedang menunggu Sakura, Hinata tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, tentang kejadian mereka berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Ng, aku baru sadar..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Sadar tentang apa?" tanya Temari.

"Tadi jangan-jangan si Kakashi melirik ke arah kita gara-gara aku menyebut namanya..." jawab Hinata. "Maksudku, saat kita melewati mobil besar tadi dan aku menyebut namanya, Temari melihat Kakashi sedang memasang mata pada kita, kan?"

"Oke, aku akan berdoa semoga dia jangan sampai mengingat tampang kita berempat," kata Ino.

.

.

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa Kakashi pada penghuni kelas Hinata yang warganya sudah lengkap.

"Selamat siang, sensei!" balas para mahasiswa di kelas itu mantap.

"Hn, saya suka kelas ini, soalnya orang-orangnya selalu bersemangat," kata Kakashi tersenyum licik. "Saya membawa kabar buruk untuk kalian, yakni Yuuhi sensei tidak masuk hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, hari ini saya ditemani oleh Mitarashi Anko sensei. Dan jangan sedih, karena presentasi tetap ajan berlangsung hari ini."

Dan presentasi pun berlangsung. Ada tiga topik yang minggu lalu diberikan oleh Kurenai sebagai bahan presentasi. Kesepuluh mahasiswa yang merupakan pemilik nomor absen satu sampai sepuluh bebas memilih satu dari ketiga topik yang diberikan untuk dipresentasikan.

Pertama-tama, Kakashi meminta mahasiswa yang ingin membawakan topik pertama untuk maju lebih dulu. Ternyata ada dua orang yang memilih topik tersebut: Tenten dan Naruto. Karena kalah suit dengan gadis bercepol dua itu, Naruto terpaksa maju untuk presentasi pertama. Usai lelaki berambut kuning itu presentasi, kini giliran Tenten. Ketika Tenten juga sudah menyelesaikan presentasinya, Kakashi langsung meminta Naruto untuk maju ke depan lagi. Lho, ada apa lagi ini? Ternyata...

"Yak, saya akan memberikan pertanyaan kepada kalian berdua seputar materi yang kalian bawakan tadi," ujar Kakashi, membuat kedua mahasiswa yang berdiri di depan itu langsung keringat dingin seketika. Setelah si dosen termuda ini melontarkan pertanyaan, ia berkata lagi, "Pertanyaan tadi itu untuk kalian berdua, soalnya dari pada saya tanya satu-satu entar saya malah jadi mengulang-ulang pertanyaan. Nah, sekarang kalian boleh mendiskusikan jawaban yang akan kalian berikan."

Oke. Teman-teman Tenten dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi pasti segera berpikir bahwa delapan orang yang akan presentasi hari ini lainnya sedang berdoa dan berharap agar mereka tidak mendapatkan nasib buruk dengan mendapatkan pertanyaan menyebalkan dari si dosen satu itu.

Dan ternyata si Kakashi tidak hanya melontarkan pertanyaan seperti orang inosen, melainkan juga bernyolot-ria sambil menanyakan contoh dari penjelasan kedua mahasiswa. Duh, bisa-bisa Tenten dan terutama Naruto langsung buang air di celana...

.

.

Pukul tiga sore tepat. Akhirnya kelas bersama Kakashi telah selesai. Pria itu menjelaskan tentang materi presentasi yang boleh dipilih oleh nomor absen sebelas sampai dua puluh untuk minggu depan. Yep, minggu depan adalah giliran Hinata yang bernomor absen 19. Si dosen menyatakan bahwa lebih baik para mahasiswa tidak hanya mengambil materi mentah-mentah dari situs bernama wikipedia –ia ingin mahasiswanya mencoba untuk mencari bahan materi presentasi lewat membaca buku.

Baiklah, Hinata ditemani oleh ketiga teman karibnya pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di kampus itu. Tetapi karena kebingungan mencari buku yang bisa menunjang materi presentasinya, Hinata pun menggunakan jasa fasilitas komputer yang dipasangi internet di perpustakaan itu untuk mencari referensi judul buku.

Sampai suatu ketika ia masuk ke dalam sebuah situs yang agak asing baginya, tetapi situs itu merekomendasikan tentang buku-buku sastra. Situs itu ternyata adalah blog milik seseorang.

Blog. Hmm, sepertinya Hinata pernah mendengar tentang blog dari Temari. Gadis itu pun tertarik untuk melihat _entry_-_entry_ lainnya yang dipublikasikan dalam akun blog tersebut. Ternyata isinya rata-rata bisa dibilang sebagai catatan buku harian. Si penulis menuliskan informasi penting seperti rekomendasi buku, sampai menulis tentang hal mengenai perasaan cintanya kepada orang lain yang namanya disensor.

Melihat itu, Hinata berpikir untuk memiliki hal yang serupa: blog. Yah, hitung-hitung biar ia bisa 'curhat' tanpa orang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Sip! Maaf ya, tugas, sepertinya Hinata sedang ingin membuat akun blog dulu...

"Hyuuga!" seru seorang pria yang suaranya sudah tidak asing bagi gadis itu.

"Ng...Hatake sensei?" gumam Hinata pelan.

DEG. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya dari Kakashi. Jelas saja, dari minggu kemarin, sejak ia pertama kali masuk ke kelas Kakashi, si dosen muda selalu saja berbuat iseng dan menyuruh-nyuruh gadis itu seenaknya. Sekarang entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi padanya di perpustakaan ini.

"Hyuuga, buatkan aku kopi hitam tanpa gula, bawakan ke ruanganku. Cepat, tidak pakai lama," kata pria itu, lalu segera berbalik badan dan meninggalkan gadis yang masih ternganga tidak percaya bahwa si dosen masih sempat-sempatnya menyuruh ia yang sedang ada di perpustakaan.

...

...

...

Baiklah. Hinata sudah menentukan tema apa yang akan ia tulis dalam entry pertamanya nanti: tentang Hatake Kakashi, si dosen super menyebalkan.

Lalu...gadis itu menatap layar komputer lagi. Ia belum selesai membuat akun blog. Sebenarnya sudah nyaris semua kolom ia isi untuk pendaftaran akun. Tinggal satu kolom yang belum ia isi, yakni nama akun.

Enaknya pakai nama yang bagaimana ya? Kalau nama asli itu sudah tidak mungkin. Lalu apa? Hmm...Hinata sangat suka warna ungu. Mungkin ia bisa pakai nama yang ada 'Purple'-nya? AHA! Ia akan memakai nama 'Double Purple', mengingat inisial namanya adalah dobel huruf 'H'! Sip! Pembuatan akun sudah selesai, nanti malam ia tinggal menuliskan uneg-uneg tentang Kakashi pada blognya!

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, jadi ini adalah gimana ceritanya Hinata bisa sampe nulis di blognya. Nyahahaha~

REVIEW!


End file.
